


No shirt, No shoes, No swords

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: “Can you please…? Hmmm, I don’t know. Maybe put a shirt on?!”Simon is practicing his sword fighting in their room again, only this time, he's shirtless.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	No shirt, No shoes, No swords

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too long trying to come up with a title, and I'm still not sure I like this one.
> 
> _Originally posted to Tumblr on July 17, 2020_

“Can you please…? Hmmm, I don’t know. Maybe put a shirt on?!” Baz says as he walks into his and Simon’s room.

Simon turns to frown at him and shakes his head. “Earlier you said, and I quote, ‘If I have to look at that shirt on you for another moment, I’m going to burn my own eyes out of my head’.” Simon swishes his sword through the air, precariously close to Baz’s bed. “I was only trying to do you a service.”

“I meant for you to change into something else, not walk around our room shirtless! And what have I told you about practicing your sword fighting in our room?”

Simon ignores him, taking another swing before turning to Baz, pointing the tip of the blade at the center of his chest.

“You said that it was preferable to me practicing my magic in here because at least it doesn’t leave our room smelling like a campfire.”

Baz grits his teeth. “I also told you to stop doing it altogether, but you only ever seem to hear what you want.” His eyes drop meaningfully to Simon’s chest, and his tongue darts out briefly to wet his lips before he drags his gaze back up to Simon’s face.

Simon is wearing a strangely thoughtful expression now, and Baz wonders if he should be worried. Maybe he should make a run for the door while he still can, he thinks as Simon tightens his grip on the hilt of the sword and takes a step forward.

Baz, wide-eyed and confused, takes a step back, unsure what Simon plans to do.

“A-anathema.” Baz’s voice shakes, but it has nothing to do with the sword that is currently being pointed at his chest.

It has everything to do with the fact that a shirtless Simon is backing him into the wall, looking like he wants to do something other than impale Baz on the Sword of Mages, something that Baz might not be totally opposed to.

Simon takes a couple more steps forward and places the tip of the sword under Baz’s chin, and his grin turns wild and confident, like he knows exactly what he is doing to Baz.

Baz swallows hard and stands as still as possible, suddenly unsure of how this is going to end. Is Simon really going to try to kill him?

The room would never actually allow him to finish off the job, but just the attempt would mean that things are never going to be able to change between them – mostly because Simon will be kicked out of the school – but it will mean that all that will ever be between them is fighting.

Then, Simon suddenly drops his sword to his side and steps forward to kiss an already breathless Baz.

Baz sighs and relaxes into him.

_This is so much better than fighting._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! <3


End file.
